Hikari's Light
by AnimewithFood
Summary: " This feeling in my heart won't stop no matter how much I want it to go away. It hurts, and it tells me to get closer to him. But... I can't. I know I will never be the one to be with him. After all, I'm only a friend." Dedicated to Hikari's Light. Rated M for lemon at the very last chapter. Sasuke Uchiha X OC


**Dedicated to: Hikari'sLight**

**This story is for her and you wouldn't even be reading it if she didn't give me the information and stuff to write it on... So you better thank her :) Anyways, *swings little leggies back and forth* I've very tired. This story is my most interesting so far, and there will be numerous heart-jerkers and fluffy moments, so stay tuned until the end. Now, imma gonna let Sasuke do the disclaimer (Which I NEVER remember to do, so yeah).**

**Sasuke: *reads from script* Okay, so this story is AU and stuff and contains an OC named Hikari Aino. Oh, and my girlfrie- *looks at AnimewithFood* Dammit, you're not my girlfriend! **

**AnimewithFood: Please just stick to the script, 'kay Sasuke-_kun_?**

**Sasuke: *huffs* Only because I'm getting paid. Anyways, where was I? Oh yeah. Oh, and my _girlfriend, AnimewithFood_, does not own Naruto in any way, shape, or form. **

**AnimewithFood: Love you, Sasuke-kun!**

**Sasuke: Shut up.**

**AnimewithFood: Don't you just LOVE introductions? Okay, on with the story!**

**1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/**

**Chapter One: The Beginnings of a Great Friendship**

It was such a nice and breezy day. Hikari smiled, clearly enjoying the breeze blowing through her shoulder-length black hair. She tossed her side swept bangs to the right and waited patiently for a certain someone to finish their training. Silently, she examined the way the person threw a shuriken at a nearby tree beside her that had a bull's eye drawn on it. The shuriken's speed and trajectory landed it a spot at the center of the target. Hikari smiled, clapping mentally in her head because if she did it out loud, she would probably get another signature glare from the said person. The person turned around to grab the weapon that was pierced inside the bark of a tree, and Hikari got another glimpse of the person's face. Raven colored hair. Mouth drawn in a scowl. Two onyx black orbs filled with hatred. In other words, Sasuke Uchiha. She remembered a time when those eyes weren't so bitter, and he always smiled. Before the massacre of the Uchiha Clan. Before all the pain in suffering. To be exact, about a few months before all that. The time when they became best friends.

_***A few months before the Uchiha Clan Massacre***_

"We all hate you, so why don't you just go back to the Snow Village where you belong? Actually, they probably don't want you there either," A boy named Tsukune sneered. He stuck a tongue out at her and raised one of his hands to comb his gelled hair.

"Yeah, maybe you should just kill yourself," Another boy glared. His name was Watanuki.

"It would be a whole lot easier for us if you were gone, Stupid Hikari," Yet another boy added. He called himself Ayu, but his full first name was Ayumu. Hikari rubbed her eyes, trying not to be bothered by their comments, and decided to ignore them. She sat quietly on the bench and swung her little feet back and forth, looking everywhere except the three boys who had decided to gang up on her. She wondered why they had decided to make her feel bad when she had never done anything to them. She just hoped they would go away soon so she could go grab her things before the bell rang.

"Yeah, Stupid Hikari, you should just go jump off a bridge or drown yourself," Watanuki said with a smirk. The other boys nodded and then her disappointment, they continued bullying her. Ayu stuck his middle finger at her and looked at the other boys for approval.

"I wonder why you're parents even gave birth to you. They probably didn't want you so they left you here. If I were them, that's exactly what I would do," Tsukune said in a low voice. He looked over to see Hikari trying desperately to hold back tears. Her fists were balled up in her lap, squeezed so tightly her knuckles were turning white. He smirked knowing she was no match for him and continued his speech. "They're probably at home, not even regretting that they left you here, and having a wonderful time. _Without you._"

At this, she burst into tears. Something about the way he said the last two words made her believe all the lies they were feeding her and feel the need to desperately kill herself. To relieve the pain and memory that she even existed. The boys all high fived each other as she just kept crying. 'Nobody wants me... I don't have a purpose; therefore, I don't deserve to live...,' She thought, replaying the words over and over in her mind. Suddenly, a voice arose that stirred her from her thoughts.

"Leave her alone!" She looked up to see a boy with big onyx eyes and black. He glared at the three boys menacingly. They just scoffed. Ayumu walked over to the boy.

"Who are you?" Ayumu spat. He looked at the boy who was a couple of inches shorter then them. The boy looked defiantly at the older kids.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha." He said, and the other boys gasped. He was the younger brother of Itachi Uchiha, who was one of the strongest ninja in the leaf village. They hesitantly backed up, knowing full well that Itachi's genes were probably in this little pipsqueak. That meant that this kid was probably half the strength of Itachi, making him a pretty strong opponent.

"What are you going to do to us?" Watanuki gulped. The other boys swatted Watanuki on the head for using such a wimpy tone, especially towards a little kid. But he couldn't help it because even with the three of them combined, they had no clue what power this kid could possess, not that they wanted to know anyways. Sasuke smirked eerily, which was a pretty scary look on a seven year-old's face.

"I'll just tell my older brother, and he'll be sure to hunt you down for sure." Sasuke said. The three boys nervously looked at each other. Luckily for them, the bell rang and they hastily retreated. Sasuke went over to help the girl sitting on the bench.

"Are you alright?" He asked. He handed her a handkerchief, which she gladly accepted. She wiped her eyes and thanked him for helping her. Looking up at him, she saw he had a kind expression and handsome features. She gave him a weak smile in which he returned.

"I'm glad you're alright. What's your name?" He asked. She stared into his eyes, finding warmth and comfort in them. Feeling a bit shy, she lowered her head and spoke in a whisper-like tone.

"My name is Hikari Aino..," She said. She looked up at him to see if he would turn away from her in disgust because she wasn't a part of this village. But the only thing she saw was kindness. He accepted her introduction with a bright smile.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. It's nice meeting you!" He said, sticking his hand out for her to shake. Hesitantly, she reached up and shook his hand. She even smiled a little. Right when he was about to leave she spoke up.

"Umm, I was wondering, err, can-I-be-your-friend?" She blurted out timidly. She looked into his eyes for approval, but saw nothing. Fearing that she was rejected, she was about to walk away when his face broke into a grin.

"Sure." He said.

_And thus, that became the start of a beautiful friendship. _

**1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/**

**A/N: What did you guys think? This chapter was supposed to be a little boring because its just introductions, but I swear that I have a lot more planned and there will be lots of fluffy moments and some twists in the plot. :) Reviews are ALWAYS appreciated (Even if you're a troll)**.


End file.
